Zero's Pain Kaname's torture
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship? Warning: OOC'ness, yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I will also welcome ideas for this story and I will do my best to add the ideas into this story if I like them. Please review if you read this story. This story is not beta-edited.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. As of right now, this story is rated T, however, I reserve the right to change it an M rated story later if my plot bunnies demand it, we will see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:** Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship?

**Zero's Pain/ Kaname's torture**

**Chapter 1: **

Zero was just finishing his latest assignment. He's packing his bags after calling the front desk of his hotel room, asking the person on the other end of the line to call for a cab to come and pick him later that afternoon, around 4. Zero really wanted to get home.

He missed Kaname and all he really wanted to do was to go home and hold his lover. This last mission was dangerous and nearly killed him. He had been distracted when that 'E' jumped out at him. He barely reacted in time, but he did. Heh, he's not going to tell Kaname what had happened, just like he's going to admit that he's been getting distracted more and more. He doesn't know what his problem is, but telling Kaname would only make it worse.

His lover would only tell him that he doesn't need to work anymore. That he understands how being at hunter was an important part of his life, but it's not worth loosing what they had. They had that argument before, once. Zero knew Kaname was scared that one of these missions would get him killed, but Zero could also see that Kaname realized he had said too much and not in the best of ways.

"Kaname, I know you love me, as I love you. I also know you're scared that a mission's going to kill me one of these days. But, I want to make one thing clear. I won't stop hunting, unless I want to. When we begin to have a family, we can revisit this discussion again, but until that time, I won't talk about this again." With that, Zero turned around and walk away. Kaname knew he had said one of the very few things that he shouldn't have. When Zero got this way, bad things tend to go to Hell in a hand basket. Zero knew that Kaname won't bring up this subject again, until he did first.

He had plenty of time to get a gift for his lover. His flight wasn't due to leave till tonight and it was still three in the afternoon. but Zero didn't know what to get him. What do you get for someone who has enough money to get anything and everything? Kaname was always happy and excited whenever Zero was thoughtful enough to buy him a gift. Zero also knew that Kaname would be happy with whatever he bought. But still, the normal 'I thought of you while I was gone, and bought you a simple trinket' was not something Zero wanted to give his lover.

He deserved something special. He always did, so every time Zero goes away on a mission, he looks everywhere for that one thing that would tell Kaname that Zero thought of him, loves him, misses him, and can't wait to just simply hold him. Zero roams all over, going from store to store, looking for that ever elusive special something. He stops at Starbucks, orders an iced Caramel Macchiato... with extra caramel.

He finds a seat and sits down and begins enjoying his when a woman walks up to him, and asks if she could sit. He was about ready to refuse him, when she tells him that he looks lost in his thoughts and offered to help him if she can. Not knowing what to say to her, he just sat there like an idiot, starring at her. She was just about to walk away, figuring that he would accept her help, but then he smiled at her and extended his hand to her. After a half an hour later. He's walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace to a store the woman had suggested to him.

Twenty minutes later, he walked out with what seemed to be the perfect gift, thanks to the kind woman to came to his table. He went back to the hotel, stopped by the desk and asked them to go ahead and call for that cab. Zero headed up to his room, placed Kaname's gift in his suit case, locked it, then added a charm to keep prying eyes and fingers out of his stuff. He was the top of his class when it came to learning charms and coming up with new ones for the hunters association. "Kaname won't be able to get his hands on this until I release the charm." He chuckled to himself.

He's will be so surprise when he see's this, but I hope he likes it. Zero is worried about how Kaname will received this gift. It's so different from any of the others, that he hopes that Kaname will be, for the first time, speechless for a few minutes. When he reaches the lobby and waits for his cabbie to arrive, his thoughts begin to wander back to Kaname again. It's been two weeks and he really missed him. After his phone call last night with Kaname, he was really getting worried. He sounded down, and Zero coming home the next day wasn't enough to cheer him up. He couldn't get his mind off of last night phone call. He needed to hurry up and get home.

At the airport two hours later, Zero is in a hurry to get to his flight. Thanks to traffic, an accident on the freeway, and all of the stupid security the airport currently has, he was afraid he was going to be late and miss his flight. He's running, but thankfully, this area of the airport is empty. 'Weird' he thought, but he's thankful. He just might have a chance to catch his flight after all.

As he's running and feels a sharp sting in his shoulder and he goes to brush his shoulder not understand what it was. His fingers brush up again something. He stops running and pulls a shot dart out. "What the hell?" he mumbles to himself. He scans the area around him but sees nothing. He turns to continue running, but he quickly discovers that his eye sight is getting blurry, and his legs are weak and about to give out on him. That's when he realized that he had been drugged. Before he blacked out, his last thought were of Kaname and his worry for him. Kaname, I am so sorry.

He just doesn't understand what is going on. Zero was here, right in front of him. They were kissing and holding each other tight. They had missed each other. It had been two very hard weeks without his lover. Zero broke the kiss, and there was a sad look in his eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly, Zero started to disappear right in front of him. Kaname tried to reach for him but his hand went right through him. He started to panic. "Zero? Zero!", he screamed and finally Zero vanished right before his eyes. Frantic to find Zero, he begins to run through out the whole house yelling his name, knowing he should be heard.

"Zero!", Kaname yells as he flings himself into a sitting position, only to realize he had been sleeping. " It was only a bad dream, thank god." He looks to see what time it was. It was almost time for him to get up and he didn't think he could get anymore sleep anyway, so he decided to get up and get ready to go pick up Zero at the airport. He rushed to the shower, dried, and ate a few blood tablets. Zero still couldn't handle blood tablets, so needed to feed from Kaname. He was due for his next feeding. He was really looking forward to it. The hunters first night home and he had some very special plans.

At the airport, Zero's flight has finally arrived. It was two hours late, and Kaname couldn't wait to hold Zero. The passengers begin to flood the luggage area and Zero's luggage comes his was on the conveyor belt. His servant gets the bags and waits with his master for Zero. Kaname looks for Zero. Ten minutes later, the passengers disperse and head to their destinations, and still no sign of Zero. He tries to call Zero on his cell, but there is no answer. He calls the

hotel Zero stayed at for those two weeks to find he had checked out early, in a cab headed for the airport. Kaname begins to think back on the dream he had last night. Now that he thinks about it, something felt really strange during the dream. His bond with Zero telling him that Zero was really in deep trouble.

Zero slowly begins to wake up, consciousness slowly coming to him. The first thing he notices is a massive headache. The next thing he notices is that he's tied up and vertical. When he tried to open his eyes, that's when he realized he was still blind folded. This didn't make a whole lot of sense to him, but he needed to get answers. Zero lifts his head and moans uncontrollably because moving his head cause the migraine in his head to feel worse. Zero heard a voice asking him if he was awake. Zero didn't answer.

"Come now, I know your awake, and I just want to talk to you. Here I'll help you start. Your name is Zero Kiryuu, you're a hunter and ex-human vampire. I find that fascinating by the way. And the most important piece of information that we are going to talk about is Kaname Kuran… Your mate." Zero was struggling to breath 'Oh crap. This asshole took him because he was mated to Kaname? How did he find out? Who is this guy?' He struggle to keep his body language passive, and he hoped it was working.

" Come now, don't you want to talk about your lover. Most people who love the person they were with, would want to talk about them….Nothing to say? Hmmm, I can be very persuasive when I need to be. Ok boys… I'll let you have your fun for now, but remember. I still need to talk to he truly doesn't understand why he's here, he will soon enough." From somewhere off to his left, he heard "Yes boss. Bob, Joe, come one lets go have us some fun."

Zero heard three sets of feet heading his way. He's trying to keep his panic from taking over. He knew whatever these three men were going to do, it was going to hurt like hell. They took his blind fold off his head, as well as the rest of his cloths. In seconds, he was as naked as the day he was born. Over the next several hours, Zero endured abuse, pain, and, so much humiliation until he passed out.

The next thing that Zero was aware of, he was lying on a comfortable bed, with silk sheets and a pillow under his head that smelled like Kaname. He's confused. The last thing he remembered was running to catch his flight, but he doesn't remember being on the air plane or coming home. "Where am I?" Zero whispered through a dry and painful throat. "Zero! Oh thank God your awake." Zero hadn't opened even opened his eyes yet, so he didn't see that Kaname had been sitting in a chair next to the bed, hoping that Zero would wake up soon.

TBC:

I hope you all are enjoying this story. My plot bunnies have been toying with this idea in my head, but they couldn't come up with a definite plot line, that is until last night. I know you people don't like cliff hangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I will also welcome ideas for this story and I will do my best to add the ideas into this story if I like them. Please review if you read this story. This story is not beta-edited.

**Warning: **This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. As of right now, this story is rated T, however, I reserve the right to change it an M rated story later if my plot bunnies demand it, we will see.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship?

**In the last chapter: **The last thing he remembered was running to catch his flight, but he doesn't remember being on the air plane or coming home. "Where am I?" Zero whispered through a dry and painful throat. "Zero! Oh thank God your awake." Zero hadn't opened even opened his eyes yet, so he didn't see that Kaname had been sitting in a chair next to the bed, hoping that Zero would wake up soon.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, Thank you: **ben4kevin, Orion'slover, Nillen

**Also Thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.**

**Zero's Pain/ Kaname's torture**

**Chapter 2:**

" Zero, oh thank God you're awake. You're at home now, safe with me. When you disappeared from the airport..." Kaname couldn't finish what he had been thinking at the time. He was so afraid that if and when he found Zero, it would be too late and Zero would be dead."Kaname, what are you talking about? The last thing I remember was being at the airport. If I didn't come home on the plane, then how did I...?" That's when Zero opens his eyes and notices they are not in a place he recognizes.

"Get home? We are not at home, but are in hiding until we are able to resolve this problem we are now in. The Vampire Senate fount out about us hon, and they took you. If they find us, they will try to take you again. They have you slated for execution." Kaname tried to explain to a very baffled Zero. "What! What are you talking about? I don't remember being taken!" Zero truly didn't understand what Kaname was talking about and he was just simply lost.

One look at Kaname and Zero was very concerned. Zero wanted to continue to try to figure out what his love was talking about, but Kaname really looked like he was ready to collapse. "Kaname, when was the last time you really got a good nights rest? You look like your about to pass out right into unconsciousness." Kaname was puzzled by the turn in their conversation, but answered anyway. "I haven't really slept since you went missing. That was about a month ago. We were able to find you within a week. Zero love, you have been in a coma for about three weeks. When we found you, you were very nearly dead."

This time Zero was speechless. Still not too sure what Kaname was talking about, but not willing to continue this discussion at this time, He urged Kaname to lay down for a good nights rest. "Kaname, I'm still not sure what your talking about, but your need your sleep. Come lay down for now, and when we are both rested and fed, we can revisit this mess." Zero moved the covers and patted the mattress next to him. "Come lay with me and get some sleep, please?"

Kaname didn't even realize just how sleepy he really was until this delightful invitation to sleep once again with his arms wrapped around his mate. He moved and laid down next to Zero and opened his arms to allow Zero to cuddle up next to him. Within minutes, both Kaname and Zero were fast asleep.

When Kaname woke up, he realized quickly that he just slept the sleep of the dead now that he had Zero back in his arms again. More then ten hours, he was waking up feeling refreshed. He moved just enough to look at Zero who was still sleeping. Not at all surprising to him, after all his body went through. Just thinking about it made him so angry that all he saw was red as his eyes instantly changed to crimson with murderous rage.

He will never be able to forget the condition he first found his beloved mate. Chained to a table, laid out on his stomach. Slashes on his back, legs, arms, and shoulders. All of them still bleeding from recent round of whipping. There were some older wounds from previous rounds with the lash. Bruises to numerous of varying shades to even try to count, including a black and swollen closed eye, fingers bent in unnatural directions, and broken ribs. yet all of these can't compare to the knowledge that Zero was raped over and over again and had never been cleaned up.

He was not sure he could deal with a despondent mate, so he erased his memories. If for any reason Zero begins to remember the torture he was forced to live through because of their relationship... to be honest he was too afraid to think of what could happen. He hated that he was the reason for what happened. Now, he needed a plan to fix this so that Zero's life would no longer be in danger.

Zero slowly woke up to find Kaname was watching him. "How long were you awake Kaname? You were supposed to be sleeping." "I only just woke up a few minutes ago. We slept for almost ten hours. How are you feeling?" Kaname asked. Thinking about it, trying for feel for anything wrong with his body, he responded "Still tired, and weak. A little sore maybe. Kaname, what happened? Why don't I remember anything after the airport?"

Kaname had hoped to avoid these questions until Zero had healed some more and was able to handle what he was willing to tell him, but he didn't think he would be able to hold off for too long. "Lets first get some breakfast, then I will try to answer some of your questions." 'And hope I don't reveal too much that will trigger your memories. I will lie were I have too. I'm sorry love, but I don't see any other options right now.' Kaname thought.

Zero didn't like waiting for the answers, but he sees the look on Kanames' face and understands that he isn't going to answer now. So instead, he nods his head and tries to get up, but he realizes he still to weak and yes he is sore from what ever had happened to him. "Stay in bed and rest a bit more. You're not ready to move yet. If you need anything while I'm down stairs getting breakfast for us, just call for me." Kaname moves and gives Zero a kiss before he leaves the room.

Zero watches Kaname leave, but then he realizes, he needs to go to the bathroom. He slowly sits up and winces as he not only feels how weak he is, but also at how sore he is. He sits on the edge of the bed for a minute, thinking about the wisdom of moving considering how weak he feels. He's hating it, he hates feeling so weak. Stubbornly, he slides to the floor next to the bed and stands there for a second, checking the strength in his legs. Damn, this is going to be harder then he thought. Slowly, he walks to the end of the bed, using the bed to keep him up right. He stops to note the distance from the bed to the bathroom. From the looks of it, the door is about twelve to fifteen feet away. Groaning inwardly, he hopes he can walk the distance without having to lean on anything. His legs are barely holding him up as it is.

Zero lets go of the bed and takes his first tentative step towards the bathroom door, then another, then another after that. Little by little he walks... that is until he's half way there when he collapse making a huge thump on the floor. Not even a second later, he hears Kaname calling his name and his foots steps running for the bedroom door. 'Oh shit... now I'm going to get it.' was all the time Zero had to think before Kaname came bursting into the room, slamming the door to the wall behind it. "Zer... what are you doing on the floor and not in bed! I thought I told you if you needed anything to give me a call! You're too weak to be out of bed by your self! What were you thinking!"

The smell of tears hit his nose, and the look on his beloveds face took the wind out of his sails. He began to move, but the following words stopped him. "I need to go the bathroom and didn't want to call you to have you watch me take a shit in the toilet. You know I have never been comfortable you being in there with me unless were in the shower or tub together. That's why I didn't call you. I didn't want you to hover over me. I know I'm weak right now, but I hate it. Leave me with some dignity... Please." the last word was a whispered plea.

"Zero, I'm so sorry. If you really want me to leave and finish breakfast, of coarse I will, but I ask that you let me help you at least get to the bathroom. While in there you can do what you need and I will finish breakfast. I won't stay once your in there. When I get back with the food, if your done, I could help you back to bed if you like. Will you let me help you?" Kaname was desperately trying to help Zero without causing more harm, but he would do what Zero really wants for as long as it doesn't cause any further harm to his mate.

Zero, still sitting on the floor, debates within himself what Kaname has said. He asked for his dignity to be left in tact. He would either have to crawl on the floor to the bathroom like an invalid or he could accept Kanames' help into the bathroom. Either shows his weakness, his inability to walk on his own right now, but accepting Kaname's help seems to be a better choice then crawling. "I would like your help to the bathroom, if you leave to finish breakfast right after you help me there." Zero could see the smile on Kanames' face as he moves to help him up.

A half hour later, and all business done in the bathroom, a freshly bathed Zero is once again in the bed. After they are done eating, Zero once again asks Kaname about what happened. "Kaname, what happened? Why don't I remember anything after the airport? Why am I so weak and sore?"

**TBC:**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliff hangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I have a pole up on my profile and it will remain open until the last chapter. The question I am asking is this... should I write a lemon at the end of this story, there by changing the rating for this story from T to M? Please visit my profile and vote. Thank you.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies loves reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I will also welcome ideas for this story and I will do my best to add the ideas into this story if I like them. Please review if you read this story. This story is not beta-edited. (I'm sorry this chapter is so short this time.)

**Warning: **This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. As of right now, this story is rated T, however, I reserve the right to change it an M rated story later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship?

**In the last chapter: **A half hour later, and all business done in the bathroom, a freshly bathed Zero is once again in the bed. After they are done eating, Zero once again asks Kaname about what happened. "Kaname, what happened? Why don't I remember anything after the airport? Why am I so weak and sore?"

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, Thank you: **Brookie cookie17, ben4kevin,

**Also Thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.**

**Zero's Pain/ Kaname's torture**

**Chapter 3:**

Kaname had hoped that the time it took to fix Zero breakfast would get him to forget his questions that Kaname himself was not ready to answer, so he hesitates to answer. "Kaname, please. I need to know what happened. I need to understand, but don't lie to me. You know I always know when your lying to me, so don't even try it." Zero said.

With effort, Kaname didn't flinch at the warning. Yes, he was going to lie about some things, but what Zero just warned him not too. It's also true that Zero always knows somehow. He groaned inwardly at the position he was in. That's when something came to mind. "I will be honest with you, but if I don't answer a question, I ask that you understand that for certain reasons, I am unable too. Will you trust me on this?" Without hesitation, Zero responded. "Yes, I do trust you. I won't like not getting all of my answers, but I will trust your judgement Kaname."

Kaname was relieved. He doesn't want to explain his memory loss, at least not yet. " Ok, to start off with, you asked me what happened. We have seen the video surveillance from the airport, you were running to your plane when you stopped. From what we saw, you stopped because something hit you in the shoulder. We don't know what it was, but you started running again. You stopped again, then collapsed. We were able to determine you were drugged by a dart of some kind."

Zero sat there, trying to remember the scene at the airport. It was like a specter just out of his reach. It's almost within his reach, but he just can't remember. "And my memory, why can't I remember anything?" Kaname carefully schools his expression. "I can't tell you why you don't remember." Zero watches his face for hint of lying, and finds nothing. Something is off. Kaname normally doesn't school his face like this. 'He's hiding something. He can't or he won't tell me? What are you hiding Kaname? What did you do?' That's when a possibility hits him. 'He messed with my memories. It's the only thing that's making any sense to me. He dares to ask me to trust him, knowing that he has messed with my memories? What else will he try to hide from me?' Zero struggles to keep his emotions under control, knowing that Kaname would pick them up.

"As for why your so weak and sore, when you were missing, they tortured and beat you, leaving you in a coma for weeks." Kaname finished, hoping he pacified Zero enough to keep him from questioning further. The guilt of erasing his mates memories have been eating at him, but in his mind, he knew Zero wouldn't be able to handle the knowledge of what he had endured at the hands of his captors.

Zero thinks quickly. He knows Kaname is waiting for some kind of response. He fakes a yawn to show that he's tired. "Your tired love. Learning all of this is very exhausting. Why don't you lay down and get some sleep, while I figure out how to keep you safe. Zero nods his head and lays down on the pillow and closes his eyes.

He finds he really is tired and the thought of Kaname manipulating his memories is very upsetting, but he needs to rest more. When he wakes up from his nap he will have time to think. Moments later, he was at the airport, running to meet his flight. He feels something sting his shoulder. His vision changes. He's chained, unbelievable pain each time accompanied by a loud crack. A sound that can only come from a whip.

The pain it's now spread to his legs, arms, and other parts of his body. Men behind him, shoving themselves inside of him as he feels liquid running down the inside of his thighs. The hitting, punching, kicking, and the words. They shouldn't have hurt him, but they did. These people calling a worthless level D, whore himself to Kaname, just to have his protection. He knew that was not true, he loves Kaname and would do anything for him. He tried to tell them, but his throat felt like it was in shreds. No sound came out. He tried fighting his captors, but nothing he did would get him loose.

There's a sound in the distant that sounds like someone was screaming and another voice calling his name, begging him to wake up. Everything then went black. The next thing he knows, he's being held by Kaname, sweat dripping down his face. His screams still echoing off of the walls. 'What was that all about?' Quickly, the memories fade and he can't even keep a glimpse of what he was dreaming, but his feeling was, was that it had to do with the time that he was missing before Kaname found him.

"Zero, shush love. I'm here, I have you." Kaname whispers in his ear. That's when Zero realized that he was crying. Crying? Why was he crying? He has never cried. Damn it. The more he tried to stop crying, the harder he was. Kaname was at a lose. He knew that Zero had a very terrible nightmare and that it was most likely about what happened to him, but he had no idea what to do now.

Eventually, Zero's heartbreaking sobs slowed to the occasional hiccups and he slums in Kaname's arms. Moving carefully, Kaname lays Zero back down on the bed, and sees what he suspected was true. Zero had cried himself to sleep. Hopefully without those nightmares this time.

Kaname sits in the chair next to the bed. 'what do I do now? Are his memories resurfacing despite my attempt to wipe them clean? I really hope not.'

**TBC:**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliff hangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I have a pole up on my profile and it will remain open until the last chapter. The question I am asking is this... should I write a lemon at the end of this story, there by changing the rating for this story from T to M? Please visit my profile and vote. Thank you.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies loves reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I will also welcome ideas for this story and I will do my best to add the ideas into this story if I like them. Please review if you read this story. This story is not beta-edited. (I'm sorry this chapter is so short this time.)

**Warning: **This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. As of right now, this story is rated T, however, I reserve the right to change it an M rated story later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship?

**In the last chapter:**

Eventually, Zero's heartbreaking sobs slowed to the occasional hiccups and he slums in Kaname's arms. Moving carefully, Kaname lays Zero back down on the bed, and sees what he suspected was true. Zero had cried himself to sleep. Hopefully without those nightmares this time.

Kaname sits in the chair next to the bed. 'what do I do now? Are his memories resurfacing despite my attempt to wipe them clean? I really hope not.'

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, Thank you: **Brookie cookie17 and ben4kevin.

**Also Thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.**

**Zero's Pain/ Kaname's torture**

**Chapter 4:**

Three weeks later, Zero has almost completely recovered. He has most of his strength back, but he still tires easily, too easily for him. He's frustrated that he still feels weak from what happened, but that's due to a lack of proper rest. Yes, he goes to bed every day, and takes naps during the night, but his dreams are still plagued by nightmares. They are the same every day, he knows they are, despite the simple fact that he can't remember them after he wakes up. What's worse is they are memories of the hell he barely lived through.

Kaname has been in contact with Yagari and Kaito. The only two hunters he could allow himself **too** contact, considering they are still in hiding. The association has been investigating Zero's disappearance, and they are now on the verge of labeling him as either a rogue hunter or a level E vampire. Either way, it means that Zero's problems continue to get worse.

There is a knock on the front door of their safe house. Kaname gets up from his seat to find out who it is. He senses a familiar hunter on the other side. He opens the door. "Yagari." he greets hesitantly. "How is Zero doing?" Yagari inquires. "Still recovering. What brings you out here?" Kaname asks. This is not Yagari. He hates most vampires, including the one he's talking too. Yagari normally doesn't do pleasantries with him. Knowing this sets him on edge. Something's not right here. Yagari hesitates in stating what he came here to say. "The President of the association is on the verge of putting Zero on the execution list. Once he's on that list, no one can reverse the order. You must go talk to the President. Get him to understand what happened. It Zero's only chance for a future as anything else but fertilizer.

"I can't just leave him alone and taking him with me is out of the question." Kaname said. He was getting ready to ask Yagari to stay with Zero when the elder hunter spoke up in answer the question not even posed yet. "I will stay with him until you return." Kaname was in such a hurry to speak to the President, he forgot to tell Zero what was going on, he just ran out the door after grabbing his coat.

When Kaname left, Yagari went in search for his former pupil. Within ten minutes, he found Zero at the back of the house, practicing his fighting techniques with a practice dummy. 'Stupid pupil. That dummy won't fight back. I'm going to give him a live target to spar with.' Yagari thought, but as he approached Zero, Zero stopped and sat in a nearby chair.

Yagari paused for a moment to really look at Zero. He looks really tired, really and truly exhausted. That's not like Zero, what's going on? His stupid pupil doesn't tire easily… unless he hasn't fully recovered yet. But it's been weeks since he woke up from him coma. "Zero?" Zero is startled to hear his sensei's voice and even more startled to hear his first name from those lips. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"Kaname needed to talk to the President of the association about a very important matter. He asked me to stay here with you." Zero was surprised. Kaname left and didn't tell him? He asked Yagari to stay and 'baby sit' him? Zero was starting to get a head ache.

While he had been hitting, punching, and kicking the dummy, Zero had been struggling with his missing memories and trying to make them surface. The growing feeling that Kaname was responsible for those same missing memories and won't tell him why is really threatening to turn from a headache to a migraine and fast. He had been trying to talk to Kaname about his missing memories, but trying to get him to actually talk about it is like trying to bang his head against a brick wall. The feeling of betrayal grows daily, and there's no amount of logic or understanding can stop it. He's at a loss of what to do when it comes to Kaname.

"Hey kid, I'm still here." Yagari said. Zero didn't realize he'd been starring off into nothingness. "Sorry master, I was just trying to figure a couple of things out." "What's on your mind?" Yagari asked. "Well one thing, but the least important is why did Kaname leave without telling me? UP until now, I haven't been out of his sight for the last three weeks. Trust me master, that's not for a lack of trying, but master, what was so important that he would forget to tell me he was leaving?"

Yagari didn't see any harm in telling him. "No one at the association knows where you're at except for me and Kaito, nor do they know what happened to you. For them, it's as if you have fallen off the grid, and to be honest, you have fallen off the grid officially. Not knowing where you have been for the last couple of months, the President is getting ready to declare you a rogue hunter or a level E vampire. Either, when you're found, carries a death sentence. Kaname went to straighten things out with the President."

By now, Zero had gone ghostly pale white, and Yagari was afraid Zero would pass out on him. Zero was working on getting his heart rate under control. The Senate wants to kill him and now the association will be aiming for him if Kaname can't talk sense into the President? After a few minutes, his breathing and heart rate are both under control.

When Yagari sees Zero has control of himself again, he asks about the other thing on Zero's mind. "The other, master, is the most important. I'm missing my pieces of my memory. I know that I went missing from the airport. I remember running down an empty corridor to catch my flight I was afraid I was going to miss. The next thing I remember is waking up here and Kaname calling my name frantically. Since I woke up, my sleep is plagued with nightmares of what happened when I was missing, but for the life of me, I can't remember what happened. It's almost as if someone tried to wipe my memories, but didn't really succeed since I still dream about it.

Yagari couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know that Zero had missing memories. "You mean Kuran hasn't told you what happened? Zero, do you think that leech wiped your memories?" Yagari was angry that Zero wasn't told by the one person who should have told him, and now he found himself in this situation.

"Kid, it's not my place to tell you what happened, but seeing as that blood sucker has neglected to tell you, I will. When you were found, you had been beaten within an inch of your life. A member of the Senate3 had hired three men who love to torture people to give you the same treatment. Your eyes, both were swollen shut, broken nose, dislocated jaw, all of your fingers and toes broken. Both shoulders dislocated, almost torn off…" As Yagari listed the condition he was found in, he felt a sharp, knife like pain in his head. He struggled not to yell in pain. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Then the memories came flooding back. The beatings, the questions,… the number of times they had raped him.

The last memory then flashed as if in slow motion. Kaname bending over him, force feeding blood down his throat since he couldn't feed on his own. Then Kaname's words "Don't worry love. I will make sure that everything is ok. You won't even remember this even happened. " But of course he couldn't say anything. His jaw was dislocated still. He tried to convey through their bond, but Kaname wasn't responding for some reason. He continued to try to let Kaname know not to mess with his memories, but his head began to get cloudy.

Zero was so engrossed in his memories, that he didn't realize Yagari had stopped talking and was trying to get his attention. "Zero,.. yo, Zero…**ZERO**!" Zero, blinking his eyes a couple of times before he spoke announced "He… He wiped my memory. The bastard wiped my memory. Why did he ignore my plea to not wipe my memory… He mind raped me! That asshole, of all of the…" Yagari barely had enough time to catch Zero to keep him from crumpling to the ground when he passed out cold.

"Zero? Come on kid, wake up. Zero, come on, open your eyes…ZERO!"

Mean while, Kaname was walking out of the association, when he felt his mating bond with Zero tugging on him more than usual. He climbs into his car, and dials the house number. He then tries to call Zero's number, again, no answer. Now he's starting to panic. His last resort, he calls Yagari. Finally, Yagari answers his phone. He was getting ready to ask what's wrong with Zero when Yagari spoke up.

"You lying, manipulating, no good pathetic blood sucker. Calling you a leech just insults the leeches. I'm taking Zero out of here. I will keep him safe and if you so much as come within a mile of Zero, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself, consequences be damned. You have hurt him enough." With that, Yagari hangs up, leaving Kaname speechless. What just happened? Come to think of it, he can't feel Zero through their bond now. Panicking, Kaname stomps down on the gas, hoping to make it back home before it's too late.

**TBC:**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. I know you people don't like cliff hangers, but I like to keep everyone guessing what is going to happen next. I have a pole up on my profile and it will remain open until the last chapter. The question I am asking is this... should I write a lemon at the end of this story, there by changing the rating for this story from T to M? Please visit my profile and vote. Thank you.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies loves reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I will also welcome ideas for this story and I will do my best to add the ideas into this story if I like them. Please review if you read this story. This story is not beta-edited. (I'm sorry this chapter is so short this time.)

**Warning: **This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. As of right now, this story is rated T, however, I reserve the right to change it an M rated story later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship?

**In the last chapter:**

"You lying, manipulating, no good pathetic blood sucker. Calling you a leech just insults the leeches. I'm taking Zero out of here. I will keep him safe and if you so much as come within a mile of Zero, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself, consequences be damned. You have hurt him enough." With that, Yagari hangs up, leaving Kaname speechless. What just happened? Come to think of it, he can't feel Zero through their bond now. Panicking, Kaname stomps down on the gas, hoping to make it back home before it's too late.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, Thank you: **Brookie cookie17, ben4kevin, REINA KERTA, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, and Uchiha Red.

**Also Thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.**

Zero's Pain/ Kaname's torture

**Chapter 5:**

Kaname drove like a madman trying to get home as fast as he could. When he pulled into his driveway, he found Yagari's truck still parked in front of his house; however, there was another car parked there as well. "What is Kaito doing here?" he asked himself.

Kaname ran inside the house and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, to note that Kaito was carrying luggage down the stairs. Zero's luggage. "What do you think you're doing? Kaname sneered at Kaito. "What does it look like, Asshole? Go talk to Master Yagari." Kaito said as he pushed his way past the bastard.

Kaname runs to where Zero's scent has led him, the living room. Upon entering the room, he sees that Zero is laid down on the settee and his eyes are closed. "Zero?" Kaname waits for a response, but Zero gives him none. "Zero, what's going on? Why are you…?" Before Kaname could finish his question, Yagari steps into the room from a side room and interrupts him.

"You bastard. You have no right to talk to him anymore. He passed out cold when the memories, **YOU** tried to wipe clean, came flooding back to him. He remembers the hell he went through, the beatings, the rape, but Kaname (Yagari pauses for effect), he said and his words mind you, that you raped his mind when you tried to erase his memories. I'm taking him out of here, until he can decide what to do without your influence."

'Rape his mind? I did no such thing! I tried to protect him. I failed once, I had no intention of failing again.' Kaname thought to himself, but his consciousness was telling him that he knew he did wrong, it was out of fear that caused him to react the way he did. And he was admitting to himself that he can understand why Zero would say that he had… you know. Zero had tried telling him through the bond he didn't want his memories wiped clean.

Now that he's really thinking about it, to his despair, yes. Yes he did rape Zero's mind. "My god, I did… I did rape his mind. I was only trying protect him, not hurt him. Oh god, please forgive me Zero. Please, I will do anything you say, anything you ask of me for the rest of my life, if only you would forgive me. Please Zero. I love you." By now Kaname had fallen to his knees and crying. He didn't care if anyone would see him. His pride meant nothing to him if it caused him to loose the one he loves most in this world.

_ LINE BREAK_

Kaname was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Yagari had picked Zero up from the settee and carried him to his truck. "Kaito, let's go. Follow me to my place." Kaito only nodded and climbed into his own car.

During the hour ride to Yagari's home, Zero remained unconscious. Yagari was starting to worry. Maybe, hopefully, a good night's rest and he'll start to be back to normal. "Stupid kid, how do you find yourself in these situations? And why, of all things did you get yourself involved with that Pureblood bastard? Didn't I tell you that nothing good could come of your relationship with him? Stupid kid, I hope you learned from this."

Yagari was angry, but he doesn't know in whose direction to aim him anger at the most. That stupid blood sucker for the hell Zero went through because of him or his stupid former pupil, for ignoring one of the most important lessons Yagari tried to teach him, _**'Never trust Vampires'**_.

_LINE BREAK_

By the time Kaname came out of his thoughts, his house was empty. No one was there. He needs to get his mate back, but more importantly, he needs to end the threat against Zero. It's time to deal with the Senate and live openly with his mate. That is if Zero will take him back. No he can't think like that. Zero must forgive him, he will come back to him.

He calls Ichio, requesting a meeting with the Senate. "If I may ask Kaname Same, What is the nature of this meeting you are asking for." Ichio asks. "There is a situation that I would like to bring to their attention and solve an on going problem." Kaname said, knowing it would pique the other vampires' interest.

Ichio loves power, and he would do anything to gain more. He would cheat, steal, kill, and/ or destroy who ever or what ever it took to gain more power. Kaname knew that if Ichio learned of a problem that could destroy him, Ichio would take it. "Are you saying you have a problem Kaname Sama? That is a very dangerous admission to make." And Ichio loved it. "At the moment, yes." was all Kaname needed to say.

"By all means. We will meet tonight then. I will make all of the arraignments." Ichio said. "Thank you Ichio. I look forward to tonight." With that, Kaname hung up the phone with a grin on his face.

Hours later, Kaname was standing before the Senate. They had just started the meeting and anxiously waiting what Kaname needed to talk to them about. "Kaname Sama, I understand you asked for this meeting. What can we do for you?" Council member number 3 asked. "As I mentioned to Ichio, there is a situation that must e dealt with." Kaname pauses for effect before he continues and none of the council members dares to push him to speak until he's ready.

"As you are all well aware of, Zero and I have been living together. On his way back home from his last mission for the association, he was kidnapped and tortured… almost to death. That was two months ago. Someone from the Senate hired men for this purpose. I'm here to find out who." Kaname finished his statement. "Kaname Sama, I assure you, no one here was responsible for what happened to that hunter/ level D vampire." Council member number 5 sneered.

The room becomes flooded with power as Kaname exercises his will over them. "I will ask one more time. Who was it that was responsible for what happened to Zero?" One by one, they all raise their hands, unable to stop themselves from answering. Kaname knew the answer of why, but he wanted to hear it from Ichio.

"Why would the Senate involve themselves with Zero, Ichio?" Ichio fought to keep from answering the question, but the will of a Pureblood and be fought only for so long. "We found out that you had mated that filth and you knew it was wrong. It's taboo for a Pureblood to mate with anything lower his own station. He needed to be dealt with. We hired those men to kill him." Ichio was cringing at his own admission, knowing he just signed his death warrant and possible the others too.

"I was expecting that answer." Kaname shifted his power, destroying every council member, except one. "Ichio, after tonight, Zero and I will be living openly and death will come quickly to anyone who tries to interfere in our relationship." With that said, Kaname destroys Ichio. One more task to complete. To find Zero and bring him home. He would have to call Seiren to find him. Tomorrow night, the search begins. The sun was already half way up the horizon and he needed his rest to be able to convince Zero to come home.

_LINE BREAK_

The next night, he already called Seiren to have her look for Zero, suggesting that she start with Kaito and Yagari. Sure enough it didn't take long to find out that Yagari had taken Zero to his place two hours away.

A couple of hours later, Kaname was sitting in his car, masking his aura. He didn't want to give away the fact he was there until he was ready to deal with Yagari and a very angry Zero.

After a few minutes, Kaname releases his aura and walks up to Yagari's front door. Before he's able to knock the door is flung wide open with Yagari's shot gun aimed at his face. "What are you doing here vampire. I thought I told you to stay away from Zero? Now leave before I decide to kill you any way." With that, Yagari steps back to close the door, but the sound of Zero's voice stops him. "Master, who is it. Is it Kuran?" Kaname can only wince as he hears his mate call him by his last name again.

"Please, let me speak with Zero. Let me try to explain to him what happened. Why I did what I did." Before Yagari can answer him, Zero speaks up again. "Master, please tell that bastard to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to him or see him." Zero sounded like he was getting ready to burst into tears and it was breaking Kaname's heart.

Kaname decided to speak past Yagari. "Zero please, give me a chance to explain things to you. Please let me try to make things right, please?" In a split second, Zero was standing at the door, and Yagari was trying to get Zero to back to lay down again. Zero shouldn't be on his feet yet. The doctor that Yagari had called from the association hospital was concerned for his physical and mental well fare. He needed complete rest without any stress and Kuran was causing to much as it was.

"Zero, you need to lay down. You know what the doctor said. Complete bed rest for a while." Yagari said and the worry grew in Kaname's eyes. "Complete bed rest? Why? What's wrong, he was improving, doing better? What's going on?" "Everything is what's wrong. That's all you're going to get. It's more than you deserve vampire. Now get off my property before I shoot you myself!" yelled Yagari.

"I'm sorry, Yagari, but I won't be leaving until I am able to speak to Zero. If he doesn't come home with me by the time we are done talking… then I'll leave, but not before then." Yagari was getting ready to shoot the bastard standing on his front door step, until Zero lowered the barrel. "Master, if the only way to get rid of him is for me to talk with him, than, that's what I will do. Please give us a few minutes to talk."

Yagari only stared at his former pupil, said "Fine then, but you need to get back to bed. Take the bastard in there to talk. I'll be close by if you need me." Then Yagari walked away.

Zero walked Kaname to the room he had been staying at and climbed back into bed, while Kaname pulled up a chair. "Zero, I know there is nothing I can say or do to make up for what I did. I know now that it was wrong, but I want to explain why I did what I did." Kaname pause to look at Zero to gauge his reaction.

When his facial expression didn't change, Kaname continued. "When I found you and saw the hell you went through, because of me, I was afraid. Afraid you would hate me or worse, your mental state wouldn't be able to handle what you went through. I was trying to protect you… or so I was telling myself, but the truth of it was, I was trying to protect us both. I had failed to protect you from what happened and I didn't want you to doubt me again in the future. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that one day you can.

Zero, I still love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you think you could give me another chance, I would like to try to spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I want to show you just how much you really mean to me. I know I fucked up, but please give me another chance." Kaname finished, sobbing on his knees.

Zero can't take it any more. Yes, he's still angry at Kaname for what he did, but to see him so broken seems so wrong, even if he does deserve it. "Kaname, I'm not ready to return home with you, not yet, but I'm willing to give you another chance to earn my trust again, and you must earn my trust if we are going to make this relationship work. There will need to be some ground rules that must be followed. Breaking any of these rules would mean me walking out the door and there would be no more chances to get me back. I mean it Kaname, what you did was so very wrong, and I can't let that happen again. There is no relationship if there is no trust." By the time Zero finishes what he says, he is ready to go back to sleep. Kaname notices and gets ready to stand up. Before he leaves, he hears Zero speak again. "Kaname, come back tomorrow so that we can discuss how to proceed from here." With that said, Zero goes to sleep.

Kaname walks over to Zero's bed, kisses him good night, whispers his love for Zero and walks out of the room. Yagari had been standing outside of the bedroom door and heard everything. "For as long as you don't hurt Zero again, you may come back over here again to see him for as long as I am here or Kaito. You are not to be in the house alone with Zero. Am I understood?" Kaname knew that was as close to a welcome mat that he was going to get from the master hunter, and that was fine with him. He was so happy. Zero was going to give him another chance.

**TBC:**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. Ok, no cliffhangers for this chapter and I'm sure the whole lot of you are dancing for joy. My pole is still up, and I have one more chapter to write. Yes, it will be my lemon. As it stands right now, I have Kaname 14 to Zero 1. There is still time to cast your vote, you must make it soon. Here is the question I am asking... should I write a lemon at the end of this story, there by changing the rating for this story from T to M? Please visit my profile and vote. Thank you.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review... My Plot bunnies' love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. I will also welcome ideas for this story and I will do my best to add the ideas into this story if I like them. Please review if you read this story. This story is not beta-edited. _**LEMONS! **_This entire chapter will be in Zero's POV.

**Warning: **This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. This story was rated T, and is now changed to M. If you are under age, I ask that you don't continue to read the last chapter, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **Kaname and Zero are lovers in secret for their relationship is taboo by vampire society. What happens when the Vampire Senate finds out the truth of their relationship?

**In the last chapter:**

Kaname walks over to Zero's bed, kisses him good night, whispers his love for Zero and walks out of the room. Yagari had been standing outside of the bedroom door and heard everything. "For as long as you don't hurt Zero again, you may come back over here again to see him for as long as I am here or Kaito. You are not to be in the house alone with Zero. Am I understood?" Kaname knew that was as close to a welcome mat that he was going to get from the master hunter, and that was fine with him. He was so happy. Zero was going to give him another chance.

**And most importantly, to my reviewers, Thank you: **Brookie cookie17, ben4kevin, REINA KERTA, and Uchiha Red.

**Also Thank you to everyone who read the story who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and favorite authors. Thank you to all of you.**

Zero's Pain/ Kaname's torture

**Chapter 6:**

Zero's POV

As I sit here, in the house Kaname and I share, I can't help but remember what happened 5 years ago. I was kidnapped from the airport, the torture I endured at the hands of the vampires the Senate hired, finding out that Kaname tried to erase my memories.

That had been the hardest part to deal with. Kaname didn't seem to trust me to be able to handle what happened and it almost tore us apart. Now I really understand that it was a couple of things that caused Kaname to do what he did, one was he was trying to protect me, all be it, in the wrong way. And two he was afraid that I would blame him for what happened. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he still doesn't believe me when I tell him that.

It took two years of talking, dating, and a whole lot of earning trust again, before I would even agree to move back in with him again. We had agreed to no more lies and no more secrets between us. I still wasn't sure I could trust his word on this, since we had that agreement before the incident, but I was willing to try again.

Now here I am and it's Kaname's birthday. He didn't want a big deal made of it, but said he would be happy with what ever I wanted to do. Sadly, just as I finished cooking his favorite dinner, he gets an emergency call from the office. He tried to get out of it, but he couldn't. He stormed up stairs to get ready to head to the office.

While he was changing, I packed his dinner so he could still eat it on the way. When he came down the stairs, he saw me waiting for him by the front door holding his dinner in hand. He walks up to me, wraps his hands around my waist and kisses me. "I'm sorry, if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't be. You know that, right?"

Poor Kaname, he still needs reassurances from me, so I tried to give him one. "Yes, of course I understand. You can't help it anymore than I could when I get called out on assignments for the association. Go, I'll be waiting for you." I said.

He smiles "You will wait for me won't you? You just said you would? I want to be able to enjoy the best gift I could have ever received, and the best part it, it keeps on giving." We both laugh at the meaning. "Hee, hee, yes I will wait for you silly." I said as I kissed him and handed him his dinner.

Just before he walked out the door, he said "This should take only a couple of hours." With a nod and a smile from me, he walks out and climbs into the back of the limo.

I turned on the TV, to help pass the time by. I stopped channel surfing when I saw 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' was playing. I couldn't stop laughing. (AN: By the way, one of my fav movies.) The way the vampires were being portrayed was really hilarious. When that movie was over, I surfed the stations again, but found nothing interesting. I went to the bedroom to continue to read one of my romance books.

I read several chapters, getting lost in the story and loosing all sense of time. That's when I came across this one scene where they start with a kiss, slow and sweet, and as the couple kiss their erections begin to rub against one another. For heavens sake, they're still standing! If it had been me and Kaname kissing the same way as I was reading, I would have been weak kneed already! One tells the other, he's not getting into bed with the other and as the first one tries to walk away, the second grabs a hold of the first and carries him into the bedroom.

As I kept reading this part of the story, I kept imagining its Kaname and me in the scene. I tried to get the images out of my mind, but it didn't work. Alright, fine then, I put my book down and tried to busy myself with other things.

All through washing dishes from dinner, I kept imagining that blasted scene. I tried taking a cold shower after doing the dishes, but that didn't help like it normally did either. I tried putting a movie in the DVD player, only that it was one of the worst mistakes I could have made. Damn Pureblood and his kinkyness. He had to put our homemade, bedroom movies out in the living room instead of keeping it in our bedroom. As it is now, I can't tear my eyes off of the TV.

Two hours later, I was almost crawling up the stairs to our bedroom. Finally I make it to our room. I rush to take my clothes off as I am now too hot, and I go to lie down on the bed. There the scent of Kaname permeates the air. Damn where is he?

I was so hot and in so much pain, needing to be kissed, to be touched, and love made to me, that I was whimpering and moaning. Damn, where is that Pureblood? I couldn't wait, but I had to wait. He wasn't here with me. I'm already to the point of begging and he's not here for me to beg too.

'I'm sorry love. I just can't wait for you. I need you. A picture of Kaname come to mind and a painful surge of lust went straight down and made my groin feel like it was ten pounds heavier. The volume of my moaning and whimpering increased. "Oh god, Kaname, hurry home." I begged, even if he can't hear me.

I just couldn't wait anymore. I wrapped one hand around my shaft and used the other to play with my balls. Slowly, I move my hand up and down my shaft, imagining it's Kaname's hand and not mine. I whimper again and my hand moves faster, while my hips began to move uncontrollably. "Kaname…" again I said in another whimper.

Each time my hand reached the head of my shaft, my thumb moved over the head. Doing this sent lighting of pleasure into my balls, and up my spine. A couple of more times, and I would loose my load.

As predicted, I lost my load after a couple of times, and it squirted all over my chest as I scream out Kaname's name. It was only after my breathing slowed down, that I realized I wasn't alone anymore. I looked up over to where the door was and there leaning again the frame was Kaname. By the smell of it, now that my sense of smell is back to normal, he just finished doing the same thing.

That's when I noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes. "Didn't I ask you to wait for me? Didn't you agree to wait for me? If I'm mistaken, then I need to go and get my head examined, but if not, then you need to be punished Zero, my love." He finished, as he slowly walked up to the bed with me on it.

Oh shit! I'm in so much trouble. He did ask me to wait and I did agree to wait. But he was gone for so long, I just couldn't wait anymore. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a tiny, girly, little squeak. Then he continued. "Then I take it I'm not mistaken. You had agreed and didn't." I swear by now, my eyes are ready to pop out of my head.

"Oh my sweet, what am I going to do for your punishment? Hmmm?" he said and I became very nervous. The last time he thought I needed punishment, I couldn't walk for a week, literally. He had to carry me every where and I was so humiliated. He took the week off from work to take care of me. Now, he's threatened punishment again and I was so afraid. "Don't worry love," he said. "I will take good care of you." OH SHIT!

"I'm sorry Kaname. I tried to wait for you. I really did, but I was hurting so mush, that I couldn't. All my blood had gone to the stiff between my legs!" I whined. Kaname chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Stop laughing at me. You're so mean. You leave for a long time, then threaten to punish me and by the way, I still have nightmares from the last time. And now you laugh at me. I'll have you know that this is entirely your fault! You left one of out homemade movies in the living room, instead of the bedroom, and I didn't know what I was putting in! You're so mean!" I whined and I can feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Hush love, shhh. I guess you're right. I was gone longer then I thought and the movie should have been in the bedroom. Shhh, don't cry. Let me make it up to you." He slowly moves to kiss me tenderly, lovingly on my lips. I respond and it doesn't take long for my need and desires to come back for this pain in the ass…scratch that. _**MY**_ pain in the ass Pureblood!

I lick his lips, asking for a taste of him. When he does open his mouth, the tender, loving kiss turned into a blistering hot, passionate, blazing inferno. That previously mentioned still was not only back to life, but desperately trying to poke a hole in Kaname's groin, and begging for attention. The previous release allowed me only a temporary reprieve.

"Please Kaname, it hurts, I hurt, I need you… Please!" I beg when we finally break for oxygen. I feel him moving to reach over to the nightstand for the lube, but I'm so ready and desperate, I don't need any preparation. As I reach over with one hand to stop him, I try to say I didn't need it, as I whined and threw my head back in a gasp of pleasure. I didn't even realize I had moved my other hand down to start to prepare myself for him.

He looked at me with wide astonished eyes as he looks from my face, down to where my is at, then back up to my face with more lust in his eyes then I'd ever seen before. Just the look in his eyes almost throws me over the edge, but I fight it. I moan, watching him watch me. My hips moving in rhythm to my fingers. "Please…Kan…nnnn.. ah..me.. I…" I can't finish what I was trying to beg for.

I can't help it. My hand moves faster, moving the two digits I have buried inside of myself and I couldn't catch my breath. "Cum for me, let me watch you pleasure yourself again. I want to see your passion on your face as you cum. Cum for me." Kaname said as he grabs my hard, iron rod, and begin to pump it. Oh god, it's too much, I can't take it. Bastard, I want him inside of me now! I can't hold it anymore. I throw my head back as I scream "Kaname!"

When I finally sag, boneless back into the mattress beneath me, my fingers pop out. That's when I feel Kaname move and shift as he climbs onto the bed. When I look at him, I feel him penetrate me and hit my sweet spot in one hard thrust, and he doesn't slow down. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pounds into me at the speed only Purebloods could move. "OH GOD, KANAME! DON'T STOP…DON'T…" I can feel the tension tightening up on me again. I can only hold on for dear life and pray that I survived this. "Kaname!" I shout as I hear him scream my name.

"Not done yet, more…" was all he muttered before he flipped me over onto my hands and knees. He doesn't wait before he slams into me again. It doesn't take long for either one of us to find our release again. As he moves to collapse, he falls to the side and pulls me right along with him.

"Zero?" I hear him say. "Yes?" was my response. "That had to be one of the hottest sights I had ever seen. I hope I wasn't to rough with you, but watching you pleasure yourself like that and I lost all control. Thank you for the best birthday presents ever."

I had a smile plastered to my face. "It was one of the best nights in my life so far also. I love you Kaname. Happy birthday." I mumble. I heard him tell me he loves me too. I wonder what kind of punishment he would have given me if I hadn't learned to cry those crocodile tears on command, I wonder just before sleep claims me.

THE END

Thank you to all of my readers and I hope you enjoyed the story. Just one question for all of my readers. Why is it that Zero's hormones went so crazy on him? Send me some reviews with your ideas, and I might be able to use them for another story or two, either as a chapter story or a one shot. I don't know yet.


End file.
